The Hellmates BABYSITTING?
by redpyrocat
Summary: When given the option Frieza,Cell,King Cold,Cooler,the Ginyu Force and Ember,are brought to life and Earth.But Ember is turned into a toddler for 5 years for The rest to raise.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : ok ladies and gentlemen,if you haven't read my other fanfic...read it.I'm in a writters block right now so that's as far as it is getting.This fic takes place a couple of years after all of these lovely characters die.And yes I included my own character Ember into this.If you want to know about her...read the other fanfic. DISCLAIMER : I -DO NOT-OWN-DBZ-OR -ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS! Thankies! _

It was an adverage day in Hell...Frieza,King Cold,and Cooler were playing go fish, Ember and Cell spared and the Ginyu force practiced their poses again and again.Frieza looked at cooler and frowned.'I thought I just saw him take a peak at fathers cards...hmm must be my imagination.'Frieza looked down at his cards again.

"Do you have any 9's,father?"

"Go fish." Frieza gave an annoyed sigh and took ANOTHER card from the deck.He was losing,and he was not happy about it.

Ember landed next to Frieza,frowned after seeing his face."Don't be such a sore loser Frieza."Frieza glared at her,"well think of it this way...you have an eternity to improve at go fish."

Freiza groaned, Ember sighed and sat down next to him as Cell flew over her (he was in the middle of trying to kick her in the head).Frieza looked around at Hell and at the hellmates.Ember sighed again,the only reason everyone hated it here was that you were forever bored.You only had a limited number of things you can do and you do them atleast three to four times a day.And since you had an eterniy in hell you were screwed.She looked at Frieza,frowned."Frieza you need to find a way to get over this there is no way to get out of this,I'd be deilighted if there was and I would use it to my advantage."

King Yama's voice boomed,"You would,would you?Well this is you lucky day the same for Frieza,King Cold,Cooler,Cell and the Ginyu Force."

Frieza looked around at everyone and frowned.'how the hell did he do that?He's never done that before...'He shook his head and followed the rest to the shuttle.When they all got to the check in station, King Yama looked at them.He was,for some reason,smirking.To see King Yama smirking was unerving enough but the miscevious glint in his eye made them all exchange scared glances.The mans' smirk broadened as he noticed this.

"Well since you're so willing to do what ever it takes to get out of hell I'll give you two options."

"depends...what are the options?"Ember's eyes narrowed,now worried.

"One : you can do comunity service."Frieza and the rest shook their heads in unison.King Yama smiled,not suprised at this response."or two : one of you (I choice who) will be turned into a toddler and be raised by the rest for six years,after that you will be restored to your correct age and the nine of you are free to do as you wish."

Frieza thought about it.If they do it it shouldn't be too hard to raise a toddler...or is it.Before he could ask Yama who was his choice Ember finaly spoke up."King Yama I'll do it,it is after all six years.That's not too long."

"I'll do it."Cell nodded at Ember.

"I'm in" (Guldo)

"Me too" (Recoome)

"Same here" (Burta)

"Why not..." (Jiece)

"When in Rome..." (Cooler)

"Do as the Romans do." (King Cold)

Frieza blinked,they were all staring at him."Fine...I'll do it as well."

"Wonderful!"

Ember gave a small 'Ahem',king Yama looked at her."Not to be a thorn in your side but,um,who did you choice to be the toddler?"

"You.."He said cooly.And before she could protest he snapped his fingers,and she rapedly shrank, her clothes layed on the ground around her small body, and there sat a small,extremly adorable,Ember,her pitch black hair was shorter than it is when she is older (it only goes to her shoulders) her ears are a bit over size and made it look like someone glued them on to her head,her large blue eyes filled with tears of frustration.

_'HOW DARE YOU...YOU...YOU BASTARD!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-'_ Only it came out as "OW NOR MA...MA...MA NENONEL!EN I GENNO SLANTN TOEBGE-!" her little fist were balled up and waving around madly as her thoughts went through a verity of her well used 'colorful language'. Although in her head it sounded like words,but all that came out as (a/n : as you already saw) a jumble of letters.She stopped once she relized that,and just started to sob uncontrolably.One of the workers came over and put clothes on her riged body and handed her to Cell,as well as a bag willed with the essentials.Cell blinked, and looked at Ember who was still having a fit.

"So what planet are we going to?And are we going to be given a place to live?"

"Earth,and a friend of Goku's-"

"GOKU!"Frieza looked as though his head was going to explode,Ember saw this and started to giggle."THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET THAT STUPID MONKEY NEAR HER"He pointed to Ember who stopped giggling and looked as though another fit was only seconds away."HE IS A WASTE OF SPACE AND TIME!"

"It's a shame I don't give a rats ass about your opinion Frieza.As I was saying a friend of Goku's has a large capsle house ready for your arrive along with the necessary items.Now you're just waiting for Kami to arrive to collect to and take you to earth where you will be met by someone who will take you to your house.Oh and just to make sure you don't go and try to get your revenge I'm taking away half of your power levels...all of you,with the exeption of Ember who's power level is now one."Everyones jaws dropped and Ember started to cry.In a few minutes Kami arrived,the old Namekian looked at them and shook his head.He took them to earth and who should be there to greet them,but Goku.He looked at Cell,King Cold,Cooler,Frieza,Burta,Recoome,Guldo and Jeice gave them all a cold stare and nodded at them as a greeting.Ember looked at him.

'Hmmm...he doesn't have a tail...don't all saiyans have tails?'He noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hey there cutie!"He got really close to her face which gave her the perfect opertunity to grab his hair and yank as hard as she can."OW!That wasn't nice."

_'I'm not a nice person...I was in hell you moron!'_She shook her head.Goku took her from Cell,who gave him a discusted look,and cuddled her."She's so sweet,oh right I have to show you where the house is."

"Ummm...ya you do."The all exchanged glances.Goku was as thick as ever.

"Ok follow me!"He flew off the the rest in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Let us remember what happened in the last chapter :

_Hmmm...he doesn't have a tail...don't all saiyans have tails?_He noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hey there cutie!"He got really close to her face which gave her the perfect opertunity to grab his hair and yank as hard as she can."OW!That wasn't nice."

_I'm not a nice person...I was in hell you moron!_ She shook her head.Goku took her from Cell,who gave him a discusted look,and cuddled her."She's so sweet,oh right I have to show you where the house is."

"Ummm...ya you do."The all exchanged glances.Goku was as thick as ever.

"Ok follow me!"He flew off with the rest in tow.

A/N : ok on with the story...by the way the baby talk will be in italics and what comes out will be under it in bold.

**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dbz! _**

He lead them to Bulma's house.Where they were greeted by a bunch of highly unhappy people,Vegeta,Gohan,Krillan,Piccolo...ect. ect.,all of whom were glaring at them.Bulma blinked,looked at Ember,who was sitting in Goku's arms.

"AWWWW!How cute!Let me hold her"

'_NO!DON'T YOU DARE!' _

**"AU!GALENTO U DAWOLEN!" **Bulma took this as an incouragement,scooped her up into her arms.Ember squirmed,trying to get away to the safty of Cell's arms,hell Frieza (in her mind) was safer,but it didn't work.While Bulma held her she showed them to the house in a helecopter (A/N I don't think I spelled that right...oh well you get the point).Once they got there She gave them the keys.

"So this is it?"Bulma frowned."How quant..."

"Ok hot shot how about you get a better house!"Bulma fumed,her eyes were narrowed giving her a dangerous look.They all stayed quite...in shook at how she talked to them."Well?"

When they all shook their heads she smiled."Good...now I already put furniture in it and what not so all you have to do is move in."

She got in the helecopter and left leaving them just standing there.Cell walked to the front door,he turned around and raised an eyebrow at the rest, silently questioning "What's the hold up?" Then everyone else came over.Once inside they put Ember down,who crawled away because she had to go to the bathroom and even though she was wearing a diaper she didn't want to use it.Jiece grabbed her around the middle."Where are you going young lady?"

_"JIECE PUT ME DOWN BE FOR I...DAMN YOU NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"_

**"JEI AGWQSN MO BENSA FW FENF E...DASW EOYA UO TENO A EOYA EMW QA!" **And,because yelling at him didn't do any good she did what all small children do brillently...bawl her eyes out.Jeice held her at arms length,and just looked at her.He stared at her for a minute or so,which pissed Ember off,before he relized (by way of smell) what was wrong.

"EW!Would you get a load of this!Honestly Ember you're letting yourself go!"Ember glared at him between sobs. _Do you think I was intending to dirty myself you idiot? _He blinked."Now what?"

"You don't know how to change a diaper?" Frieza,Cell,Cooler,Guldo and the rest looked at him like he was the village idiot.

"No...do you?"

"No...But father might!"

"Why would I know?"

"You did raise us when we were babies right?"King Cold nodded. "So you know how change a diaper?"

"No."

"What do you mean you don't!"

"Do you really think** I** would change a diaper?Why would I dirty **my** hands?"

"So...what do we do?"

"Good question Frieza..."Cell tapped the tip of his nose thoughtfully.

A few minutes later,Ember was on a changing table,all eight of them were in the room wearing gasmasks.Recoome opened the diaper with tongs.It fell open and all it took was one glance.

**_"EWWWWWWWWW!"_** Guldo ran to the bathroom,slaming the door in Jiece's face and Recoome passed out,taking Burta down with him (poor Burta got knocked out).Ember's face scrunched up in discust and she screamed louder then before.Cell cringed and changed her diaper.This wasn't as easy as they all thought it would be, and the scary part was...it was only 12:00 in the afternoon.

A/N this is all I could think of at this particular moment.So I'm sorry to the people who like it so far.But if you have any ideas for either of my fanfics let me know.I'm open for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Let us remember what happened in the last chapter :

**_"EWWWWWWWWW!"_** Guldo ran to the bathroom,slaming the door in Jiece's face and Recoome passed out,taking Burta down with him (poor Burta got knocked out)..Ember's face scrunched up in discust and she screamed louder then before.Cell cringed and changed her diaper.This wasn't worse then they all thought it would be, and the scary part was...it was only 12:00 in the afternoon.

**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dbz! _** A/N : Sorry everyone I'm going to skip 2 years (It's her birthday,she's turning 3,when they left hell she was 1 year old)Please forgive the bad spelling when Ember speaks...that is just to show how she talks.

_**JANUARY 17th TWO YEARS LATER...**_

****Ember ran down the hall to Cell's room.Grinning she opened the door,and crawled to his bed.She then climbed up and started hopping on it.

"IT'S MY BIRTDAY!IT'S MY BIRTDAY!GET UP CELL!"

He grumbled as soft"...five more minutes..."

"CCCEEELLLLLL!GET UUUUPP!IT'S MY BIRTDAY!"she landed on her knees and shook him ruffly."CCCEEELLLLL! -shake shake shake-GET UP!"

Cell opened his eyes and jumped.Ember had her face so close their noses were touching.He blinked and figured that he would be better off if he woke up.He sat up and watched her run out of the room._'I pity the next guy...'_

Ember ran down to the Ginyu Force's room,opened the door and ran around the middle of the room screaming "IT'S MY BIRTDAY!IT'S MY BIRTDAY!GET UP CAUSE IT'S MY BIRTDAY!"They all groaned as she pulled their blankets off and threw them on the floor.Without stopping,she ran to Frieza's room.She rattled the doornob.She rattled it again,turned around ran back into the other room (Ginyu force's room),took Jiece's credit card and ran back.She mimicked what she saw burglurs do on tv and grined when the door opened.She ran to Frieza's bed,grabbed his blanket and ran away with it.

"IT'S MY BIRTDAY FRIEZA!IT'S MY BIRTDAY!"Frieza crawled out of bed grumbling something along the lines of 'annoying brat'.She repeated the processe with Cooler and King Cold chased her out of his room the first time and gave in the second time.They all came down the stairs,alot like zombies.Burta turned on the coffee and joined everyone else as Ember ran around them repeating "IT'S MY BIRTDAY!" over and over again.Then they all looked at one another and relized something...they forgot about her birthday,all of them.Ember thinking that they hide her presents ran in and out of the rooms._'just 3 more years and it'll be over!' _After going into all of the rooms she noticed that there weren't any presents,no cards,no cake...not even a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" could be heard,nothing.She walked back into the kitchen,looked at them.They all had a guilty look on their faces that told her what had happened.Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room crying.

They all looked at one another and sighed in unison.This was going to haunt them...Then the door bell rang,but no one moved to answer it.The third time the door belkl rang Jiece answered it to see the Z worriors standing there with party hats on -A/N : poor vegeta...lol- and everyone holding some form of gift.Goku looked around...the house looked like it always did.He blinked,and so did the rest of the group,when they heard Ember crying.Goku looked at the hellmates."Why isn't this place covered in decoration like it is normaly on her birthday?"

Bulma put her hand to her mouth as soon as she relized what had occured."You forgot!How could you forget!She runs around for almost a week annoucing to the whole world that her birthday is coming!"

"Do you think we intended to forget!"Cell glared at her.Bulma straightened up and looked him in the eye,glaring as well.He blinked,he still didn't understand what Vegeta saw in her.

"So your just going to stand here like an idiot?Ignoring her,on her birthday..."She went on and on,forcing more and more guilt into them_.'Damn will she ever stop?'_Frieza looked away trying not to listen.

Goku walked around Bumla and went to Ember's room.He gently knocked on the door before entering.Ember was laying on the bed,her face buried into the pillow,crying.Sitting down on the edge of her bed he sighed.

"Are you ok Ember?"

She looked at him,her red rimed eyes shining brightly,a single tear rolled down her cheek."NO!Whi wold I?They forgot my birtday!"She then put her face into the pillow again.Goku thought for a minute and smiled.

"Well I didn't forget and I know Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Goten,Bulma-"He stopped noticing her bored look."All of us remembered.How about you come with us and celebrate."

When she didn't cheer or even smile,Goku tried another stratagie."We could go to that amusment park that you love!Your big enough to ride most of the rides now."

"YAY!I"ll get ready!"She hoped up and down on her bed.She ran out of the room and holding two ribbons.

"JEICE!JEICE!"When Jiece looked down at her she smiled."Pigtails!I want pigtails!"He sighed and did her hair,trying to ignore Vegeta's snickering.With no success what so ever.Once he finished they all watched her leave the room,smiling.Everyone looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.Goku walked into the room smiling.

"Why are you so happy monkey?"Frieza frowned at Goku.

"Well we're taking Ember to the amusment park to celebrate her birthday...since you guys forgot anyway."The hellmates glared at him as if it were physiclly possible to make his head explode.

"So what are we going to do?Knit?"

"Nooo...you're coming with us!After all you have to make it up to her!"Goku's eyes were closed as he waged his finger at them.


	4. Chapter 4

.**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dbz! _** A/N: Sorry everyone I was having a hard time thinking if stuff, thus for the reason that I took so long.anywho enjoy!!

They walked down the center of the walkway in the amusement park as Ember, Goten, and Trunks ran ahead, dispite the numerous loud complaints of the adults. The air promised great rides, food that will rot you teeth from the inside out, and tons of fun. Bulma caught the three children before they could fan out and attack the rides that they wanted so desperately to ride.

"Ok we have to stick together... now we'll let you three go on the rides you want BUT you have to stick together. Embers too young to be wondering around alone so you two have to keep an eye on her. GOT IT?!?!?" Bulma frowned down at them.

"Ok..." Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"K..." Ember said a few seconds late.

"You also have to meet us at the ferries wheel at 12;00--"

"Aww but mmmmmmooooooooommmmmmmm, that's only two hours away! Can't we meet at 4:30?" Trunks and Goten gave Bulma big old innocent smiles, Ember caught on and did the same, batting her eyes at Bulma.

"Peeeeaaaaazzzzzz?"

"Well...alright but you have to be there on time!"

"Right!" and with that the three of them ran off. Everything was going great until they hit a ride that Ember couldn't ride. Trunks and Goten looked at her, then at the ride, and back to her. Trunks grinned when he had a BRILLENT idea.

"Ember you stay here until we get off the ride ok?"

"K..."she looked at him blankly, as though she didn't really comprehend the concept of 'STAY'.

"Good, we'll be right back!" and with that the two of them hopped onto the ride. Ember stood there, watching them take off like a rocket screaming with delight and then walked to the exit and started to the rides she could ride.

--A/N: lets be honest...it's no fun watching other people ride the roller coaster.--

She was walking around for about 25 minutes before she realized that the ride would have been over a long time ago, she turned around and froze. She had absolutely no idea where she was... ' This is bad...really bad...' She gulped and looked around for a bench, found one and sat down, waited patiently for SOMEONE she knew to come along and find her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!?!?!?!?!" Frieza looked as though he was going to kill Trunks and Goten, and rightfully so. They looked away.

"We told her to wait for us to get off the ride-"

"SHE'S THREE YEARS OLD!!! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT SHE WOULD HAVE LISTENED?!?!?!"

Trunks and Goten looked from Frieza to everyone else gulped and looked down at their feet. "Sorry..."

Bulma sighed, "Well, it's not going to do us any good arguing about it...we have to find her."

The rest nodded and they all split up. Frieza, Cell, Cooler, King Cold and the Ginyu force went together past the ferries wheel. Goku went to the water rides, Vegeta and Trunks to the food court, and Gohan and Goten went to the roller coasters...

Ember looked around at the people passing by. This was scarier then she could ever imagine possible. She sighed. The sun was starting to set, and it was getting cold. She curled her legs up to her chest. She rubbed her bare arms and legs.

"Are you alone sweetheart?" A tall man looked down at her with a overly sweet smile.When she nodded his smiled got bigger. turning into a grin. " Do you want me to help you find them?"

"No tat's k...I can do it. I'm a big girl!" She stood up on the bench to emphasize the point.

"I can see that." He walked closer to her, he's grin..that was scary enough...turned into an ugly smirk."But I'll take you home anyway."

He grabbed her around the middle, threw her over his shoulder and darted down a dark aisle. At the same time Frieza and the rest rounded the corner.

"FRIEZA, CELL, KIN COLD, COOLER, COOME, JIICE, BURTA, GULDO...HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

.**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own Dbz! _**A/N: Sorry everyone I was having a hard time thinking if stuff, thus for the reason that I took so long. You know the dreaded writers block...--; oh well...enjoy what I'm posting...if you have any ideas for my fic let me know, I might just use it and give you the credit.

They raced after the man and Embe, who was kicking and screaming trying franticly to escape his clutches."HHHEEELLLPPP!!"

"Cell cut in front of him" Cooler narrowed his eyes when he saw this. Cell gave a sharp nod at this.

"Right...and one of you guys get Ember away from him."

"RIGHT!"

Cell appeared in front of the guy. Recoome took Ember out of his arms, just as Cell grabbed the front of the man's shirt when ." And, what pray tell what were you thinking? Surely you weren't thinking of hurting her?"

The man gulped and shook his head,white as a sheet."N-no of-of course not! I was just going to, um, help her look for her family."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking that you were going to harm her in more than one way. Well, that was quiet considerate of you...but," Frieza took a step forward with each word," there is no need to do that."

Panicked, the man slipped out of his shirt and ran away as quickly as his legs would carry him. The Ginyu force started to go after him but stopped when Ember gave them the infamous puppy-dog pout." Can we go home?"

They looked at one another and nodded. She drifted off to sleep still in Recoomes arms.

"King Cold?"

"Hm?"

"Is this what it's like to be a parent?"

"Yes Recoome...it is."


	6. Author’s note

Ok I'm sorry for the lack of udates but I've been trapped in the land of of writters block. Which makes me very sad. I would love to write more updates on either fanfic but I can't think of ANYTHING!

GAH!! If anyone would like to see anything happen in my fanfic (which ever) I'll try and put it in.The T.H.M.B.S - The Hellmates Babysitting- seems to be the popular one of my two fics, so I might just delete the other. I'm not sure right know.


End file.
